


You Found Me

by iloveeverythingwaytoomuch



Series: Harry Potter Smut [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, I LOVE TTs JAMES, James knows how to Fuck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveeverythingwaytoomuch/pseuds/iloveeverythingwaytoomuch
Summary: Lily and James's first time together. AU





	You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> half inspired by the If I Could See Your Face thread and the lovely AU it contains. Basically after getting in an accident and going into a coma, James's consciousness jumps bodies. I don't want to spoil it because you should really read it yourself. That's all you need to know for this fic, link to the thread in the end notes.

“What do you mean, you _think_ you know what you’re doing?” Lily asked.

James looked up at her from between her legs. “I’ve been in a different body a day for _years_ Lils, you don’t think I’ve played with one of these before?”

She closed her knees and pulled back, nearly knocking him in the face. “Excuse me.” She said dragging a sheet over her exposed body. “Are you trying to tell me you masturbated in every one of those bodies.”

He sat back on his knees shaking his head. “Ah ok, I-” He ducked an incoming pillow. “I see where where the mistake was made. No Lily wait-” He caught another. She raised a fiery eyebrow. “I can explain.”

“Uh huh.”

“Ok so this one time I woke up in a married woman’s body.” She rolled her eyes. “Just married, like newly weds or something. I woke up next to her husband and he kept calling me Mrs. Weasley and kissing the ring on my finger, I mean this bloke was all over me.”

“Oh god.” She sat up straighter, putting her hand to her lips to hide the smile. “Wait- you came in as Mrs. Weasley and _didn’t_ say anything?”

“I didn’t-” he paused. “What I’m trying to say is…it wasn’t awful. Don’t look at me like that.” He sighed, trying to explain. “There was something about her body. She was like the most horny I’ve ever been.”

“Oh my _god_.”

He laughed scratching the back of his head in his signature move that still made her stomach flutter. “Like immediately, the moment I woke up just ready to go.” He shrugged. “So I let him go at it.” He stared at the sheets remembering. “He was bad, like he tried his best, bless his heart. But he was like _really bad_ and I didn’t even get close. But when he finished he got up and left for work…”

Lily couldn’t help but laugh. “Typical man.”

He smiled at her and opened his mouth to comment and then thought better. “So I figured out what I liked. Never fingered myself before that day.” Lily watched him. “It was fantastic, I came like ten times. So I got her a book, you know the Sextorial by that Lockhart author.”

Lily jerked, “hey that’s what she bought the day she came in, _James_.” She slapped him, playfully.

He shrugged, “She had a day planned, Lily I couldn’t get distracted by you.”

She softened at this. He was just so sweet and genuine it was hard to stay annoyed with him sometimes. “Still the idea of you getting off other people isn’t the most exciting thing to think about.”

“How about I show you what I learned.” That lopsided grin. God, when he smiled like that she lost any and all hope of listening to her upstairs brain. He leaned back and opened a trunk at the end of his bed. When he turned back to her he had what looked like a black silk sleeping mask in his hand. She tilted her head to the side, staying silent, watching him. “You’ve been working so hard, everyone has, trying to get me back to myself.” He crawled up her body slowly; fingers just barely brushing her arm, languidly smoothing over her collar bones, and caressing her neck. The sensation sent pleasant shivers down her spine.  

He kissed her, soft and deep. She moaned his name into his mouth.

“I want to take care of you.” He planted his eyes on her in a meaningful look. Her heart swelled with the love and purpose in his eyes. He was not one to half ass. Lily eyed the blindfold. He chuckled, “hey, if you’re not into it…” he tossed it over his shoulder haphazardly. A smile slowly spread its way across her lips and she reached for her wand on the nightstand.

He raised an eyebrow. “ _Accio_ ,” she whispered and winked, playfully. “No, I think we’ll use it.” He took the blindfold from her and placed it over her eyes after one more silent exchange of consent.

“Ok,” she could hear the smile on his lips. “You just lay back, make yourself comfortable. Really focus on the feeling.” She nodded, biting her lip in anticipation.

The soft rustle of the sheets signaled James to her left. She turned her head and felt his warm fingers on her shoulder. A rush of hot breath ghosted over her muscles of her neck, just below her ear. She let out a moan as a tongue traveled from the shell of her ear to her shoulder and back. Fingers made slow, deliberate circles just below her rib cage. James’s other hand caressed her breast and she arched up into his hand. He tested with a pinch at sensitive skin. She moaned and he nipped at her lip. The bed dipped on both sides of her hips and she could feel the heat of his body over her. An onslaught of attention poured over her erogenous zones as he traveled down her body. Each movement sending heat spiraling deep in her stomach.

James’s ran his thumb down the middle of her stomach, dipping in her belly button and gliding down to her pubic bone. The touch lifted off her skin and she groaned, needing to feel him. He chuckled and she bit her lip picturing his grin. He enjoyed her reactions almost as much as she enjoyed being touched.

“James…”

A strong arm wrapped itself around her waist, lifting her up for a better angle and his tongue and lips covered every inch of her chest and abdomen. He was teasing her, guided by her moans and arching spasms. He bit her nipple, soft at first and harder when her hands flew to grasp tightly at his hair. He sucked the skin into his mouth. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips. _Fuck._ He licked a wide, wet stripe over the sensitive spot. By the time he had reached her pubis she was absolutely squirming, wet heat undeniable between her legs. Swearing hotly, she reached down to touch herself and he wrapped his fingers around her wrist, pulling it back and placing it on the bed.

“ _James please_ …”

“Patience, Lils.” He was absolutely delighted by her reactions. _The prick._

At long last, after what felt like hours, he settled between her legs. He lifted her right leg and smoothed his hand over the soft skin of her thigh, laying kisses over her shin and ankle. She giggled as his stubble tickled her inner thigh. He hooked her knee over his shoulder and a firm, warm hand planted itself at the crook of her hip.

“I swear to-” a strong stream of air blew over her clit and she jerked so hard she nearly kicked him in the face. “Oh my _god_.” He laughed.

“Good?”

“More.”

The air swept out of her lungs as he licked her, one slow torturous stroke from taint to clit. She was close already. She needed more and he knew this, taking his sweet time. She bit her lip, hoping so those embarrassing moans would stop betraying how much she needed him. She wondered if he was aiming to make her cum without actually touching her. No guy she’d ever been with had taken so much time exploring her body. Then again no guy she’d ever been with had experienced pleasure the way she was now. She was about to complain again when pleasure jolted through her. She grasped at the sheets, desperately, looking for something to hold on to.

A rough, dexterous finger started an incredible, irregular pattern on her clit. Her back arched off the bed and she huffed out a down right pornographic whimper. She _came_. It ricocheted through her like a pinball. She felt it everywhere his lips had been, as if there was some spell tying her pleasure to his touch. Her stomach jerked, and she felt the powerful heat deep in her gut. His fingers never stopping, pleasure rushed through her body and she moaned as he worked her through her first, and within moments, her second orgasm. Only when she pulled his fingers away, halting the pressure on her over sensitive clit, did he finally stop.

“Fuck,” he said, breathless. “You’re so beautiful. Lily.” She rested her arm against her forehead, breathing hard. Her damp skin was causing her red hair to stick to her body and she looked glorious. She went to reach for the blindfold but he swatted her hand away. “Ah ah, we’re not done.”

She pulled her head up, hoping he would feel the scowl she was throwing at him through the blindfold. He just laughed. When she finally felt like her voice would be an a reasonable octave she groaned, “You’re on thin ice.”

“Ready for more?”

She nodded.

He guided her hand to her clit and she began a slow rhythm. She was about to mention that she’d not had much luck with internal masturbation by herself, maybe it was the angle, or the fact that she struggled to get out of her own head. She always felt like she looked silly, hunching her shoulders, trying to get to that one spot. Always short, not quite reaching. She’d done it once before, years ago and quite frankly it was magical. But she’d never been able to get it again.

“FUck.” He’d hooked two fingers in and under her pubic bone and a jolt of electricity had shaken her from her thoughts. It was like he was reading her mind. “Again, to the left,” she coached. “Right _there_.” He pushed against the spongy gland and rubbed a circle into it, finding the tempo that got the best reaction.

“Jesus fucking Christ!”

“James is just fine.”

She swatted at him and ended up smacking him right in the jaw. Mortified, she sat up, threw off the blindfold and softly put her hands on his face. “I’m sorry. _Oh._ ” He hadn’t stopped his work on her g-spot and the change in position did wonderful things to her insides. “James, I’m gonna…” She grasped onto his shoulders and he pushed on, making a wave with his fingers, continuing the barrage. An orgasm like she’d never experience ripped its way through her body. She felt every muscle tighten around him, like he was the epicenter of an earthquake of her pleasure. She could feel her heartbeat in her clit. She tensed up, her whole body feeling the wave after wave of intense, mind-numbing pleasure. Her head came down against his shoulder and she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

“Breath, Lily.”

She took a deep ragged breath, only just realizing that even her lungs had ceased to function. She kissed him them, smiling wide against his mouth. “You do know what you’re doing.” She said as he pulled his fingers out of her. She watched as he slipped them into his mouth and licked her off of them.

“I had a lot of practice.”

She looked down between them to see him straining against his stomach. She grinned. Now this is something she knew she could do. She reached down and wrapped her nimble fingers around his cock. He let out a huff of hot breath against her neck. He had practically started the day hard, ever since he found the blindfold. It didn’t take much, he had enjoyed watching her. She circled the head with her finger and smiled at the noise that rewarded her efforts. After just under a minutes he came into her hand. He kissed her, moaning her name into her mouth.

The head rush of their orgasms still racing through them, they laid down together. Lily rested her head on James’s shoulder and James wrapping a protective arm around her waist. They slotted together perfectly. She thought about all the time and energy they had worked to get to this point. How far they’d come. How meeting “Alastor” had brought so many different, amazing people into her life. She smiled against his chest. Feeling safe. At home.

“What are you thinking about,” his voice was drowsy and she felt his breathing slow down as he fought sleep.

“I’m glad you found me.”

“I love you too.” She laughed. “What?”

“Don’t the Weasley’s have like two kids now?”

A smile crept onto his face. “I may have started a family.”

She laughed and they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I fudged with the timeline a lil but it's all for the comedy.
> 
> Molly was already pregnant when James jumped into her body. I just imagine the Weasleys were like newly weds for like three years after they were married. 
> 
>  Here's a link to the thread:  
> https://asktheboywholived.tumblr.com/post/184447040298/asktheboywholived-if-i-could-see-your-face


End file.
